This invention relates to the method and apparatus for applying connectors to electrical conductors, and more particularly, to applying connectors to flat multiconductor cable of the type used in the electrical industry, particularly the computer industry.
Flat cable multiconductor cables are used extensively in the computer industry to interconnect various electronic components and systems. The actual electrical connection is made by electrical connectors which are staked to or terminated on the cable. Each connector includes a pair of sections or halves which include a body and a cap for contacting the conductors, for sandwiching the cable between the connector halves and for securing the connector to the cable. The body portion includes a plurality of tine-like contacts which cut the conductor insulation and electrically contact the conductors. The cap engages the conductor body, positions the cable between the cap and body, and secures the conductor to the cable.
Machines for terminating or staking a connector to a cable are known in the art and one such machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,340. In that machine the cable is fed from a reel to a cable assembly or connector applying station. Each station includes a pair of connector section feed devices or magazines, connector receiving tooling and pneumatic rams for moving the tooling between a connector receiving position and an extended connector staking or terminating position. The tooling includes inserts which form a shelf or recess for receiving the connector portion and for use in staking the connector portion onto the cable. In the retracted position, the tooling receives a connector portion, and in the extended or advanced position, the tooling cooperates in staking the connector onto the cable.
It has been found that connector portions may become jammed or hang up in the magazine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to prevent or minimize the likelihood of the connector portions jamming or hanging up in the connector feed or magazine.
Furthermore, in order to secure or stake the connector to the cable, the connector portions are received on a tooling ledge or shelf which is advanced to the cable for staking and securement and then retracted leaving the connector on the cable. It has been found that the connector portion may jam or hang up on the tooling and is not readily released from the tooling as it retracts from the staked connector.
It is therefore another object of this invention to enhance release of the connector from the tooling as it is retracted after staking.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.